Operation START
by Five-Princess
Summary: How did the parents of Numbuh 1 met ? You wanna know ? Go see !


Operation S.T.A.R.T

Something True About Rare Treasures ( Not sure how to write)

Created by Gagajolie123 (Deviantart)  
Five-Princess (Fanfiction)

A big fight.

All started when two parents of Nigel fighted. The dad started. The mother just yarns at him. Nigel felt like it was his fault. - Why didn't I lisent my mom again ? Said the short red hair woman. - Because she looks just like you ! yarn louder the man with only few brown hair. - Could you just stop ! - Well, escuse me, but I know better that you miss. - You better shut up ! - Its not you who gonna told me what to do. I'm so... so.. Sick of you ! I Hate you Angelina. The woman gives up the fight. She went to her room. A younger man opens the door with his cute sad face. - Did I did something wrong mom ? Said Nigel. - No you didn't... I did something wrong. Don't blame yourself sweety. - Yeah but... I talked bout the Kids Next Door and you guys started to fight. - Don't worry. It was like this all the week. - Do you gonna... divorce ? Nigel said with tears in his face. His mother get up of her red and blakc bed and hugs him hard. - Sweety, mommy will maybe divorce with your dad but... remember that I'm still your mom. I'll never let you go. - Thanks mom. The girl let her son go. He stopped before reaching the white door and looks at her beautiful mommy. - Mommy. How did you met dad ? - I... cannot tell you. The kid went away.

Flashback

The start

- Sorry. said a asian boy. - Its ok. I'm Amy. You ? - Lee and he is Johnny. The asian boy continue pointing his aussie friend. - Admet he is cute Angie. Angie ? - Hi... - Get out of there ! She screamed when her girl friend was behind her. An other girl came closer. Its the mother of numbuh 5. - Hey guys. - Hey... said the blond boy. - We all gonna dance into the sea, all I want is you oh my cherie ! sings the asian male. They all looked Lee wierd. - Let's forgive this. We have a traning in the KND base. You know where the heck is it ? asked Amy. - We going there too. said Monty that poped out from nowhere. The eyes of the short hair lady crashed into his. - Hey. I'm Monty Uno. He said during her and his blushing. - I'm... A... She tried to speak. The mother of numbuh 5 cut her. - She is Angelina but if you call her tomato hair Amy and Mikaela, the ''Cherie'' or me we both gonna hit your kiddy faces. Capiche ? - Capiche ? They all said. - Either way, I don't have time to play. We need to go to the KND base. Come with me guys !

When The magic began

Arrived to the base, the 6 kids went inside their rooms. - I classified you by you preference. Mikaela, your Numbuh 5. Johnny, your Numbuh 4. Amy, your Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 is Lee and... Angelina is Numbuh 1. Angelina raised her hand. - Yes Numbuh 1. - Your Numbuh what ? - Zero. Everyone was placing their thing in they new bedroom. Numbuh 5 helped Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 was bugging Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 0 was talking with Numbuh 1. - So, your from where ? Asked the leader. - Me ? Hum... I'm from UK. - Me too ! - No way ! - I'm from London. - No ! Me too! My mommy bring me here for her job. - Oh... Hum. Me too. Said the british with a liar voice. - You don't look sure. - Hum... - Monty ? - Ok. My dad is a super villan and my brother is with him. It been two years than I'm here. - Thanks ! - Why. - To tell me the truth. Maybe sometime it hurt but at least, it's not fake. The boy smiled to the girl. - Your pretty. She smiled. He hitted his head to show the sign that it wasn't what he wanted to say. - I'm so sorry. I... didn't mean it. I mean hum... your pretty but... - Your a funny kid ! Cut Angelina. She came closer and hug him. - Angie... He said with a blushed face.

After a long time

After one year in the KND, Angelina and Monty been best friend. Numbuh 3 date Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 an other blond girl. The hair of Angie are long in that moment. - Ok guys, we have a new mission today. We need to go stop father ( That is grandfather today) and stool a machine from the delighful child ( Father today). - Ok boss. Said the crew. Arrived in the battlefield, all the KND goes in position - 5 -4 -3 -2 -1 - and 0 ! Said each kid in order. - KND BATTLE STATION ! Said Monty. They start fighing. Numbuh 4 runned to Benedict to hit him hard. During this, all the girls exept Angelina went to Father. The one that didn't went to father went into a house searching for something. - WHAT ARE YOU DOING ! Screamed the leader. After finding the bubble gums for a gun, she runned again on the direction of Monty. The boy in question saw the machine pointing the girl. The famous machine was made to transform kids into old persons. - ANGIE ! BEHIND YOU ! - What ? She said before turned around and saw a laser that transform herself into an ungly old woman. Monty, at his turn, runned and hit his own brother. After beating him, he joins Angie. - Good job boss. We win the battle. Said Numbuh 2. - Numbuh 5 gonna calls a doctor for Angie. said the french girl. - Gosh... whispered the boss.

A big problem

- Angie ? - Monty ? - Are you ok ? - My head... they both say to each other. - Hum Angie I... Said the boy. The girl get up of her hospital bed and looked herself in the circle mirror. She was normal but her long hair disapear. - My... my... my hair ! - I'm so sorry. Its my fault ! - No isn't ! She said by hugging her friend. - I still have hair at least they are just short.

The stars in your blue eyes

Later at night, the short hair girl was looking the beautiful shinny white star floating the dark sky alone with her own self. An hour later, she hearded someone entering in her room. - Hey Angie. Said Numbuh 0. - Oh.. Hi Monty. You look good tonight. - Thanks, do you need a friend ? - No, but if you wanna stay your welcome. - Hum Angie... ? - Yes ? The girl turned around to look at him. - I... hum... I... * grasp* - Monty ? Are you okay ? You look stressed. His lips, his hands, his legs, all were shaking weakly. - I... I...! Monty start blushing hard. - I... see stars in your eyes. - Really ?  
- Yeah. They looked each other and Lee poped in the room. - Hey guys... WHAT ? - GET OUT ! The couple said at the same time. Lee cames closer. - So... it will not disturb if before I do THIS ! Said Lee before collided the face of Monty and Angie together. They were kissing. Lee let them alone. He remove his two hands of the two heads. - BYE ! He said. - I... I'm so sorry for this ! If he come back I will kill him promis. - Stop saying things you will never do. She said by crying. - Don't cry for this. - Even if it joy ? - What ? You cry of joy for this ? - Monty... I love you. - YOU LOVE ME ! - Yes. You will maybe be dead if I didn't give you the bubble gums for you gun. - That is why you went inside this house. - Yes. And if I did this is for first give you munissions but for make sure that you can hide. The gun was suppost to get you. I saved you. - Angie... you know hum... I love you too. - Really ? - Hum yes. That what I was trying to say when we met, when we were in the mission, at the hospital and about... five minutes earlier here. The girl jumped in his arms. Angelina kisses him on the lips before felled down the bed. - Are you ok ? - Yeah.

End of flashback

I'm sorry

Monty opens the bedroom's door. - Hey. Said the dad of Nigel. - Don't tell me that we are gonna stop this here. Said his wife. - I got a suprise for you. - What is it ? - Come. She get up and follow him. When they were in the living room, Anie opens her eyes and saw the bubble gum gun of Monty. - Where did you found it ? said the girl. - In Nigel's room. They looked each other. - I'm sorry. I didn't want to... make you mad like this. Said Monty. - Its ok. I love you. The man get up and kissed Angelina. Its the first time they had a querel. Its the last time they will have one.

THE END !

Note of me : HEY ! Tell me if there is something wrong. I just love this cute couple. This is a story for my BFF and I hope ya like it sistah ! Please go read my other stories and/or comment. I NEED YOUR SUPPORT !

- Gabby 


End file.
